Living A Little
by Hidge
Summary: Reid finally realizes what it means to "live a little" when he goes on vacation with two of his co-workers. Based on Morgan's suggestion that Reid go on vacation with him and Elle in 1x22 - "The Fisher King Part 1". Elle/Reid. Please R&R!


**A/N: So here's a little story about what could have possibly happened if Reid had gone on vacation with Elle and Morgan. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Nor do I own the dialogue taken directly from "The Fisher King Part 1".**

Dr. Spencer Reid had just grabbed his messenger bag off of his couch when his home telephone rang. Today was the beginning of a much needed, two week vacation period for the BAU team and he needed to stop by the office before he left for the airport. He was finally returning to his hometown of Las Vegas. He planned on spending time with his mother who was a patient at Bennington Sanatorium. He had put off visiting her for long enough and it was time that he met with her face to face instead of describing every detail of his life in letters.

"Hello," he answered slightly questioningly, hardly anyone called him on his home phone.

"Dr. Reid," he immediately recognized the voice of Fiona Warren, the woman in charge of his mother's care. "We think that it may be best if you didn't visit, at least until the end of the week."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well she's not doing as well as she was when I was talking to you last week," she explained calmly.

"Oh okay," he nodded to himself. "Well thank you for calling and if she's feeling better then you'll call?"

"Yes of course, we have all of your contact information."

"Okay, thank you, goodbye," he ended the conversation sadly. He hung up the phone and sighed. He was now looking at two weeks of sitting home, alone, reading books and watching movies. As if his life wasn't pathetic enough all ready, he was going to spend his precious vacation time in his apartment.

He sighed again before he left for Quantico.

--

Elle Greenaway was pouring herself a cup of coffee as she looked over her shoulder at Derek Morgan. The two coworkers had agreed to go on vacation together to Jamaica and at first she was a little sceptical because she knew that Morgan was a charmer, he could sell ice to an Eskimo. She thought that he was overselling the idea but now she was starting to get a little excited.

"Morgan, your friend's resort better be as nice as you say it is."

"Hey, I never said it was his. He just manages the place. But trust me when I tell you it is off the hook," he defended confidently.

Elle picked up her file off of the small kitchen area counter and began to walk back to her desk with Morgan's hand on her shoulder. "Hot sunny days, cool breezes at night, never-ending tropical drinks with the little umbrellas, and nothing but young, beautiful adults looking to make vacation memories."

"Male and female, right?" She asked suspiciously.

"Elle, two weeks of pure heaven," he replied smiling brightly.

She dropped the file that she was carrying onto a shelf as she passed by. "I can't imagine what two weeks away from this place is gonna feel like."

Morgan took a seat in the chair of his desk as he chuckled. "Well, you know, you'd better thank your man upstairs for making it the whole team; otherwise you know they'd find a reason to bring us back up in here."

"Why?" She asked confused. "They got other teams."

At that moment, Elle saw Reid enter the bullpen and walk directly to his desk. Only Morgan's voice brought her out of her less than professional thoughts about the young doctor. "Okay, you can go on believing that if you want to, but I am not answering my cell phone."

Elle laughed as she hit Morgan's coffee cup with her own. "Okay."

She walked to her own desk and Morgan spoke up, noticing Reid's presence. "Oh, there he is." He got up out of his chair and followed Elle to her desk so that he could try to persuade Reid to join them on vacation. "Pretty boy."

Elle could immediately tell that something was wrong with Reid but she let Morgan do the talking. "Last chance. I can get my man to swing you a hotel room for practically nothing. Even you might get a little loving out there."

Reid was only half listening to his friend and colleague as he grabbed a book and a couple of disks off of his desk and shoved them into his messenger bag, more items to fiddle with on his boring vacation. "Thanks anyway," he responded preoccupied.

"Come on, Reid. Live a little, huh?" Morgan continued encouragingly.

Reid raised his head and looked at Morgan tentatively. So many thoughts ran across his mind before he finally answered. "Okay, sure why not." He thought that Morgan's 'live a little' comment may have actually gotten to him.

Morgan smiled brightly. "Cool. Meet us at the airport in two hours."

--

When the three BAU profilers arrived at the resort in beautiful Montego Bay, Jamaica they began to settle into their rooms.

Elle had just changed into her forest green, halter top bikini when a light knock came upon her door. She opened it to see that it was Morgan. "Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey, I'm heading down to the beach now."

"Okay, you order the drinks, I'll get Reid."

He smiled brightly, "Sounds like a plan."

Elle followed Morgan out of her room and he walked the full length of the hallway towards the elevator while she stopped at Reid's door. She patiently waited for him to open the door and smiled warmly when he finally did. "Hey," she looked him up and down and frowned. "Why are you still in your work clothes?"

He devoted all of his energy on maintaining eye contact as he had noticed that she was wearing a swimsuit. "Umm…I…I'm not that much of a beach person."

She pushed past him and into his room and he closed the door behind her. She laughed lightly as she discovered an open book on his bed. "You're reading? Reid, we're in Jamaica!" She proclaimed enthusiastically. "Now go change." He simply stared back at her without an argument and she used her profiling skills to deduct that something was wrong. "What's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

"You were really quiet on the plane, something's wrong."

"I was supposed to go home for vacation," he revealed softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay…so why didn't you?" She asked confused.

"Cuz my Mom's sick and they told me that she wasn't well enough for me to come and visit."

"I'm sorry," she told him sincerely as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks," he replied meekly. There was an awkward silence that followed until he spoke up again. "She's a paranoid schizophrenic."

"Reid I'm sorry." She was so taken aback by his confession that she wasn't able to say much else.

"Thanks for listening to me."

"Anytime," she smiled. "Now come on, we're going to the beach."

He shook his head. "No, I think that I'll stay inside and read. I sunburn easily and I grew up in the desert so I'm not much of a swimmer and…"

She cut off his ramble, "Reid shut up."

"Sorry," he laughed awkwardly. He reached behind him and grabbed his book off of the bed. "I'm really starting to get into it."

She smirked as she reached across his body and attempted to snatch the paperback novel from his hand. In their playful struggle, she somehow found her way onto his lap, straddling him, and he held the book at arms length and as far away from her as possible.

"Gimme the book."

Finally realizing the situation that he was in, he swallowed nervously as he slowly passed her the book. "You have really nice eyes," he said randomly.

She laughed, "So do you."

He automatically flushed bright red. "Sorry, I've just never really noticed."

"Don't apologize, thank you, it was sweet." She slowly got to her feet. "So you're going to meet me on the beach in 10 minutes in no more than shorts and a t-shirt right?"

He finally decided to give in. "Fine."

She smiled proudly before she left his room. He sighed and fell back onto the bed. He had always thought that she was unbelievably attractive but now something was different. The whole time during their little 'fight' he had been sweating nervously, his hands had been shaking, and he had possessed an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was really attracted to her and she was always really nice and friendly to him. And he had greatly appreciated that she hadn't brought up the obvious, massive erection that he had had while she was sitting on him.

--

Reid glanced down at his watch and it read 9:45 P.M. They had eaten dinner and had drinks and he was now sitting in a chair on the beach watching the night time tide come in and then slowly roll back out again. He liked this, there was nobody around, it was peaceful and quiet, a great place to think.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Elle. "Oh hey," he said pleasantly.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were. I thought that you might have been off with a woman," she teased.

He chuckled to himself. In reality, he had actually been hit on more than once this evening and each time he had politely declined. Truth be told, his sights were determinedly set on another woman tonight. "No, I was just out here…thinking…" He got to his feet and put his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "I think that I'm going to head back to my room now."

"Do you want me to walk with you?" She asked harmlessly. She decided to pass up the handsome, Hispanic man who had been checking her out for the majority of the night in favour of her younger co-worker.

"Yeah sure," he replied smiling.

They took their time in reaching Reid's hotel room door and he awkwardly swayed in front of it. "Do you want to come in?" He asked nervously.

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Reid what are…?"

He cut her off, "Can I…?" He started hesitantly.

"Can you what?" She asked laughing lightly.

"Can I do this?" He whispered softly as he wound a hand in her hair and brought her head closer. He gently claimed her mouth and gave her a very pleasant kiss. He pulled back slowly and she stared at him in shock. "Morgan told me to live a little," he spoke timidly. She took a moment before she kissed him back passionately. "So do you want to come in?" He squeaked.

He abruptly cleared his throat and she laughed. "Yes, I'd like to come in."

"Where's Morgan?" He asked in a whisper.

"He's with a woman," she answered laughing.

"Oh okay," he responded before he quickly turned around and searched for his key card in the pockets of his shorts. "I know that I have it," he said frustrated. His knees began to shake as he felt her run her small hands slowly up his back. "Got it!" He declared triumphantly as he pulled the key card out of the front pocket of his dress shirt. He swiped it in the door and quickly pulled her inside.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed the door closed with his foot and gently pushed her up against a neighbouring wall. His kisses were deep and passionate and his hands wandered down to her hips. "Are you sure that you wanna do this?" She asked breathlessly.

He simply nodded as he moved down to kiss along her neck. "Oh yeah," he answered inarticulately. He was completely preoccupied with her body and was so anxious to explore every inch of it. "If you are, I mean," he added as he raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I've wanted you for a really long time," she replied honestly. He looked at her curiously and she decided to answer him with a hungry kiss.

"Do we need protection?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm on the pill."

"Okay," he responded before he resumed kissing her. "Anything else we need to talk about?" He laughed lightly.

She laughed along with him and shook her head. "No." He smirked at her before he took both of her hands and guided them above her head and pressed his body against hers. She giggled loudly, "Reid."

"What?" He asked concerned. "You changed your mind?" He frowned.

"No," she smiled. "You're taking control and it's really sexy."

"Oh," he smirked. "So you like that. What else do you like?" His voice was deep with suppressed passion and he proceeded to lick his way down her throat which made her release a small moan from her barely parted lips. He brought his body forward once again, feeling every curve of her body against his. She giggled a second time, "What?" He inquired quickly.

She nibbled on his earlobe before she whispered, "You're huge. I noticed this afternoon but I didn't wanna say anything." She dragged a hand down his body until it rested on the large, hard bulge in his shorts. She stroked him agonizingly through the fabric and he let out a low groan.

He had to force his brain to process actual thoughts instead of just focusing on the feelings coming from his lower body. "I'm in charge," he said in a husky voice. He pulled away from her and got down on his knees. He slowly pulled the black shorts that she had changed into before dinner, down her legs and pulled her sandals off of her feet.

"Are you gonna be teasing me all night?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

He smirked up at her. "Maybe." He quickly got to his feet and surprised her by picking her up into his arms.

She yelped, "Holy shit Reid! I had no idea that you could lift me."

He continued to smirk as he carried her to the bed. "I'm scrawny but I'm stronger than I look."

His strong arms laid her gently down on the soft mattress and he climbed on top of her. They kissed passionately as he wound his hands in her hair. She pulled back only out of necessity for air and smiled, "Why weren't we doing this before?"

"I dunno," he answered laughing lightly. He moved down and started to kiss along her bare, flat stomach. "Wow, your skin's so soft," he stated as he looked up at her and traced small circles along her abdomen with his index finger.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down to meet his gaze. "Are you always this talkative during foreplay?"

He laughed again, "I'm sorry, it's just that when something comes to mind I have a hard time not saying it."

"Its okay, it's kind of endearing." She sat up and reached behind her back to untie her bikini top. She slowly pulled on the strings and then pulled the material over her head and tossed it on the floor.

"Oh…wow…wow…" he stupidly stumbled over his words, something that he wasn't used to, as he stared at her bare chest. Her breasts were large and perfectly rounded and even though he had been staring at her in a bikini all day, he did not have x-ray vision. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he could feel his arousal starting to throb.

She smirked to herself as she observed his reaction. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips as she pushed his unbuttoned dress shirt down over his shoulders. He opened his mouth to her and she explored every nook and cranny with her tongue. His hands moved slowly up her sides and cupped her perfect peaks. As his thumbs moved back and forth across hardened flesh, she moaned approvingly. She pulled back and placed her hands on the bottom of his plain, black t-shirt. She smirked as he reluctantly removed his hands from her chest and raised them above his head in order for her to take off his shirt. As soon as his shirt was discarded, his attention went back to her chest. She moaned as his mouth began to work magic.

He moved back up to kiss her and afterwards she decided that it was time for him to be the submissive. She gave him a warm smile as she ran her hands all over his torso. She didn't think that he was scrawny, as he had described himself, she would use the term lean. The muscles of his chest and abdomen were hard and defined. He was also hairless except for a small trail starting at his navel that led into his shorts. She knew that he wouldn't believe her words but she decided to say them anyway. "You're incredibly attractive."

He furrowed his eyebrows together in scepticism, which made him look absolutely adorable, before he smiled. "Are you trying to stroke my ego?"

She grinned. "As far as I can tell, you definitely don't need me to stroke your ego." She pushed him down until he was lying on his back with his head hanging over the edge of the mattress. She lay on top of him and they kissed eagerly as she pushed her hips into his, a short teaser of what was to come.

He quickly flipped her over and Elle giggled at how hard the young genius was fighting her for dominance. She sighed and arched her back up into him as he kissed down her neck and his hands trailed south, one caressed the curve of her hip while the other slipped inside her bikini bottom. She whimpered his last name and he smiled to himself before he whispered in her ear. "Call me Spencer."

"Oh my God Spencer," she whimpered again as his fingers burrowed into her. "Take off your shorts," she moaned.

He smiled as he continued his activities. "Not yet." He stroked her sensitive nubbin of flesh with his thumb and thrust with his hand. When she climaxed, she cried out his name and grasped a handful of his soft, brown hair.

He withdrew his fingers, untied her bikini bottom, and tossed it on the floor alongside the other articles of clothing as she caught her breath. He stood up on his knees and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. "Have I told you that you're beautiful?"

She smiled as she sat up next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you; now take off your shorts."

He laughed lightly before he got up off of the bed and stood in front of her. He pushed his tan shorts to the floor and she took the time to admire his naked form. She raised herself up onto her knees and ran her hands slowly up his body, from his thighs to his pecks. She smirked up at him after glancing down at his enormous erection. "You're not a virgin are you?"

Blush crept across his face. "No, I'm not. How'd you know?" He asked curiously.

She grinned as she placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer towards her. "I…could…just…tell," she said in between placing soft kisses along his waist line. "You're very in control of everything," she continued as a hand found his throbbing manhood. "And if you were a virgin you would of come by now," she added naughtily.

He trembled at her word choice and cupped her face with his big hands in order to bring her up for a kiss. His arms encircled her waist before they both fell back onto the bed, wrapped up in each other with tongues battling, legs entwined, and his arousal pressed completely against her inner thigh.

He kissed her eagerly one last time before he positioned himself over her. It was better than she could have even imagined. He was absolutely amazing and it was the first time in a long time that she felt a strong connection with someone. The intimacy was incredible. He whispered in her ear as he drove himself into her over and over again. She fully reciprocated his want and need and finally tightened around him, cried out his first name one last time, and fell back onto the bed panting. Shortly after, he quietly followed her over the edge and held himself up above her. He was not a heavyweight by any means but he was still much larger than her.

After he caught his breath, he carefully pulled out of her and lay down next to her on the bed. He watched her stomach rise and fall rhythmically as he ran his fingers through her gorgeous hair. She rolled over so that they were facing each other and smiled. "You're full of surprises." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "That was wonderful."

"For me too," he smiled back.

She frowned as she looked past him and at his travel alarm clock on the bedside table, it was almost midnight. "I should probably be getting back to my own room now," she stated regretfully.

He sighed and looked down at the ruffled bed sheets. "Oh, okay." He quickly raised his head and smiled timidly, "What, no encore?"

She laughed playfully. "Maybe tomorrow night. I don't want Morgan getting suspicious."

"Right, me neither," he agreed.

She hopped up off of the bed and he simply gawked at her. The only part of her body not showing was her shoulders that were covered by her hair. "Wow," he mumbled to himself. Her whole body was just…perfect. If he could find a word exceeding perfect than he would have used that but considering the fact that a naked woman was standing in front of him in the aftermath of sex, perfect would have to do.

She gathered her clothes in her arms and started to redress. She managed to put her bikini bottom back on herself put she required a little bit of help with her bikini top. She sat down on the edge of the bed with her back to him. "Can you tie this for me please?"

He immediately bolted up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sure," he answered as he ran his nose along the back of her neck. He properly tied her top together and his hands then made their way down her back, around to the front of her body, and upwards to cover her breasts. "Can I walk you back to your room?" He asked in a whisper.

She nodded. "Yeah sure."

He hauled back on his shorts and t-shirt and grabbed his key card. They both left his hotel room and walked down to the end of the hallway to hers. She stood in front of her room door swaying back and forth much like he had over two hours ago.

"I can't believe that you actually asked me into your hotel room," she said laughing.

He laughed along with her as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Morgan told me to live a little remember?"

She smiled brightly. "Well following that motto, screw Morgan getting suspicious, do you wanna come in?"

He looked at her curiously. "What?"

She laughed as she turned around, quickly swiped her key card, and pushed open the door. "Live a little Reid," she teased.

He laughed again as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her into her room. He had no idea that 'live a little' would be the best advice that Morgan had ever given him.

**A/N: So at some point after this Elle would have been hauled out of bed by the police but let's just ingore that for the fluff factor. lol. Please review! :)**

**The End!! :)**


End file.
